Episode 37
Summary Leez's response to Asha's query is that there are many things she wants to know, but she would rather wait for Asha to tell her things on her own, especially since Leez had previously been told that her opinion about anything did not matter. Asha begins to speak up, but something seems to prevent her (again) from saying what she wanted, other than muttering the gods are unfair. As they leave the city wall to get a meal, Leez thinks to herself that she is not willing to risk asking the wrong question and ending up all alone. Ruche, who is serving lunch, shrieks that Asha is actually eating her cooking, which only annoys Asha. Soon Lorraine arrives with Airi, the woman Leez had seen in front of the magic store. They came to give Asha a late birthday present, but once Airi begins to rant about hurting whomever took the god-class item out of the box, Asha roughly forces Leez to sit down, tells her to stay put, and takes the others outside. As Airi and Ruche fight among themselves, Lorraine is about to give Asha her present when Airi suddenly receives a message from her older brother via an exchange diary, informing her that a large number of suras has been seen near Rindhallow. They mainly consist of upanis and maras from the Gandharva, Garuda, and Yaksha clans, and there is likely a superior sura leading them. Near Rindhallow, a Garuda upani asks Maruna if he heard of what happened there during the N0 Cataclysm and the many sura deaths that resulted from Death magic and the summoning of the God of Darkness. Maruna replies that he had, but it was highly unlikely the humans could summon the god again. Once their own numbers increase, he will work on breaking both barriers to open a way for the army to invade the city. Gandharva is surprised that Kubera opened the gate between realms before he arrived, and becomes suspicious of the god's motives. 1-37 food and crazy Ruche.png|food 1-37 Airi and Lorraine.png|friends 1-37 Sura near Rindhallow - cropped.png|foes 1-37 Chandra.png|faceless Currygom's comment The question is, did she really crawl to the restaurant? Afterword Even though this chapter is about Gandharva and Maruna, they didn't appear much in this episode... but they'll appear more later on. So don't worry, hehe... ■ A scene that was omitted between Episode 4 and Episode 5 is included at the beginning of this episode... hoti vayu (teleportation) requires targets that are to be transported to be in very close range of each other. Even though the magician can choose which targets will be teleported, the range the targets must be in is rather small. ■ Leez is so adorable. This is a meaningless cute scene put in just because. Not really important, though. ■ Airi's outfit design has become quite more revealing than it used to be. But this is rather hard to draw... What should I do when she is in action again... ■ Lorraine has changed outfits many times. She will continue to do so. Most other characters such as Asha and Brilith wear clothes by famous brands, and there exists a magic item for cleaning them, making washing clothes unnecessary. But Lorraine just picks up what to wear from the market. She has more than enough money for clothes, and she can even make them herself... Maybe her fashion sense is weird. ■ Chandra was mentioned before in a magic spell, wasn't he? hoti chandra hoti vayu, the fusion magic Asha used to escape from Maruna. I drew the body and hair separately, but now it looks like they fused together into one shape. But it's still hard to see whether Chandra is male or female. ■ I accidentally drew Asha's arm/sleeves the wrong way around, but found the flip image function! Notes * This is the second time we see Asha's speech being interrupted. Show/Hide Spoiler We learn in Season 2 that something is preventing her from talking about certain topics. * Asha says that the gods are unfair. She mentioned disliking the gods in an earlier chapter. (Note: Both the Company and Webtoons translated it as "God", but the Korean language does not distinguish between singular and plural nouns, and the Kubera universe contains many gods, so it probably should be "gods".) * Leez probably hurt herself from getting off the wall because the bracelet is restricting her usual strength. * The item that Lorraine is complaining about losing is of course, the Golden Knight. * Airi's brother is Claude Yui. We saw his silhouette back in episode 25. Show/Hide Spoiler We eventually see Claude using his own exchange diary to communicate with Airi. * Lorraine gave Asha Hunter's Eyes x50 glasses. We saw a x20 model advertised at a price of about 100 gold. * Due to the friendship between Garuda, Gandharva, and Shuri, the Garuda, Gandharva, and Yaksha clans are allies, which is why suras from these clans have gathered under the command of Gandharva and Maruna. * Show/Hide Spoiler Later, Sagara refers to Rindhallow as a city "drenched in the blood of her people." * Show/Hide Spoiler hoti yama doesn't have an effect on suras. The death magic being practiced is bhavati yama. * Currygom mentions in the afterword that Airi's outfit is hard to draw. Show/Hide Spoiler Airi's outfit changes during Season 2, , then again in Season 3. * Currygom mentioned in the afterword that it is not clear yet if Chandra is male or female. Show/Hide Spoiler He's male. * In the afterword, Currygom referred to the fusion spell as hoti chandra hoti vayu, but Asha said the reverse in Episode 3: hoti vayu hoti chandra. None of her Korean fans in the comments section seemed to notice. References